Here at school, I'm a fool
by blehy
Summary: High school. Fun, right? I mean, maybe not when you have a prosthetic leg, glasses, and knack for saying just the right thing to annoy the teachers, but for the most part its great, isn't it? Even better if you have a crush on the school's golden boy. Hijack, my friends. rated t, but I don't know if that could change. Romance, hurt/comfort, some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy so here's another fic. This one's from Hiccup's pov, and is placed in high school. Reviews welcome, dudes.**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was going to be late.

 _Crap crap crap crap crap oh crap am I dead-_ His thoughts were running around in his skull like horses on a track. Only, kinda messier. If he was late for his first class of the day, then his teacher was definitely not going to be happy. Of course, this morning, he had told his father he would just walk to school. His high school wasn't all that far after all. But he had also said he would feed Toothless this morning.

Anyone with half a brain knew that was the impossible task. Toothless was very picky about his food and ow it was served.

But nooooooo, Hiccup had to be the good child and the good older brother that day. He cursed quietly under his breath, his stomach grumbling from lack of an actual breakfast. _Oh, this stupid prosthetic leg, damn everything._ He stumbled (again) and quickly regained himself, trying to go even faster. He sped (sort of) around the corner, and the school building came into sight. There were still people walking in! He paused for a moment to regain his breath and straighten his glasses. Then, he ran for the gates as if the apocalypse was behind him.

Half way through the gate, victory in his somewhat impaired sights, Hiccup tripped. He flat-out fell right on his face, his prosthetic leg slipping right out from under him, his book filled arms helpless to do anything to stop gravity. His backpack didn't help one bit, either. Hiccup just lay there for a moment, giving up on getting to class in time. _Heck,_ he thought, _I'll be lucky if my glasses aren't broken…_

"Woah! Are you okay, dude? That was a heck of a fall."

 _Scratch that, I have no luck. Whatsoever._ He would recognize that voice anywhere. Looking up through his (thankfully unbroken) smudged glasses, his worst fears were confirmed.

Jack Overland was looming over him, holding his hand out to help him up.

There was a crooked smile on his perfect face. The autumn sun, which had been hiding all morning, peeked out just then, so his whiter than white hair glowed in the sunlight. His eyes, his prettier than ice blue eyes, were crinkled in that crooked smile of his. Hiccup refused to let himself go any further down that path. (Not that it did anything.) He sat himself up, with a great bit of difficulty, mind you, and reached around himself for his books. Seeing this, Jack went to help him, handing him the last two. He took Jack's proffered hand gingerly, carefully pulling himself up. Hiccup dropped the hand, pretending to dust off his pants again. He then answered Jack's earlier question.

"I'm fine, just checking on gravity again. Sometimes I forget to check, so when I finally do, it can be rather bad." He waved his hand in the air, then brushed off his jacket. Jack let out a small laugh, entertained by Hiccup's blatant sarcasm.

"Well, you'd better be sure to check it each night then. Wouldn't want a fall like than again." The first bell started to ring, snapping them both to attention. "Damn, better hurry. You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, by the way." Jack nodded, gave a smile that could make ice bergs melt, then ran off to class. As soon as he got out of earshot, Hiccup started after him.

"Expect for my dignity." He added, with a huge sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO YES IM NOT DEAD sorry sorry i take forever, heres a new chapter and i'm working on the next one for m]the other story i have up, so check that out too if you haven't! Thanks to all who read my fics**

* * *

Hiccup shoved his books in his locker. He had just barely gotten to his first class, biology, so he hadn't had time to put his books in his locker. He sighed, again. _I really don't want to go to algebra 2, Jack's in that class,_ he thought, _Heck, I don't even know how I'm going to be able to even face him, much less be in the same room as him._ Hiccup sighed, for the third time this morning. His stomach growled. Again. This was definitely going to be a very long day. He laid his forehead against his locker in defeat.

"Hey there. How are things going in Hiccup land today?" He felt a small smile creep on his face. He looked over, and there was Astrid Hofferson. His best and longest friend. They had practically grown up together.

"Oh, swimmingly. I was running late for school, then to make everything better, I fall down right in front of the one and only Jack Overland, the school golden boy. Then I make a sarcastic comment, as per usual. He laughs, I cry inside, and I just barely make it to biology with Ms. Kelly. A wonderful start to my day." He slammed shut his locker and turned to face Astrid fully. She had a laugh on her lips, completely used to all of Hiccup's sarcastic comments and the hysterics they could cause.

"Wow, sounds amazing. You'll be sure to have loads of fun in math." She took his books from his arms, leaving him to follow her to math.

"Astrid-oof-" Another, rather larger student bumped into him as he caught up to Astrid. "Astrid-I can carry my own books, Astrid slow down, wait up!" She stopped in front of the math classroom, a grin on her face. Once he got to her, she strode through the doorway, and plopped their books down at their seats. They were some of the few tenth graders in that math class, everyone else was eleventh.

"Hiccup, let me carry your books. That way you aren't too off balance, mister prosthetic leg." She was teasing, but that was how she showed affection. Hiccup had learned that about Astrid early on. He bapped her shoulder playfully.

"What will I ever do without you here to carry my books, I don't know. College is simply out of the question." Hiccup plopped down in his seat pretending not to notice that the first thing he did when he came into the room was look around for Jack. The older boy didn't seem to be there just yet. Not that he was looking anyway. He was brought back to his current reality by Astrid's laughter. The teacher came in the room, and started to set up, although he was a bit early. Hiccup's stomach growled. Very loudly. He blushed deeply, hoping the teacher hadn't heard that.

He didn't need to worry about the teacher, as it turned out. Astrid had heard it. He could tell, because there was a stone hard grip on his left shoulder.

"Hiccup." There was something harder and sharper than steel in her voice. Hiccup gulped, then hesitantly turned to her. "Y-yes, Astrid?" He gulped again. "What is it?"

"Did you. Skip. Breakfast. Even. Though. I've told you. Not to _ever_ do that again?" Astrid Hofferson was not a person you want to be on the receiving end of a glare from. It was often said she could have stared down a if she wanted to. He gulped again.

"O-of course not, Astrid. Why would you say th-that?" His stomach growled again, all the louder. Astrid sighed, then dropped her glare. "Stay here, I'm grabbing you something to eat. No, don't try to stop me, I'm going." She said, brushing off his feeble attempt to protest. As she stood and left, Hiccup slumped in his seat, sorry to have disappointed Astrid. A hand landed on his shoulder nearly making him jump out of his seat. He laughed once, amazed with Astrid's speed. _I knew she was fast,_ he thought to himself, _but I didn't know how fast, apparently._

"Why hello," He started, not yet looking up at her, "I knew you were speedy, but I didn't know just how speedy apparently, aaaaand you're not Astrid."

Jack Overland was looming over him, his hand lightly placed on his shoulder. There was a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips. His really, really soft looking lips. No no, don't think about his lips. _Why is he here? Oh gods, please don't let him mention this morning….._ Jack laughed lightly, sending less than gentle shivers down Hiccup's spine.

"Hiccup? It's Hiccup, right?" Jack plopped himself down in Astrid's seat, his hand dropping from the freckled teen's shoulder. Hiccup tried not to sigh, but lord knows if he succeeded.

"Yep that's me, Hiccup Haddock. Great name, I know." He pushed up his glasses with the inside of his wrist, then straightened his books, anything to keep his hands busy.

Jack gave a small chuckle. Like, he _actually chuckled_. "Well, Hiccup Haddock, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That was one heck of a fall, man. Oh, I'm Jack by the way."

"I know-" _Oh crap._

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm fine by the way, thank you." _Oh, gods oh gods Jack Overland is talking to me, he talking to_ me _oh gods-_

"Well, actually, when you tripped, you dropped this. I don't think you realized." He handed him a small leather sketch book. Hiccup felt hope leave his body. That was _his_ , for gods' sake his sketch book with more than a few drawings of Jack, like him smiling, and him with the light in his hair, or that one where he had just colored his eyes and they looked so bright and so alive- "Don't worry, I didn't look. It fell open on one page though, and there was this… I think it was a dragon?" He pushed his hand through his hair almost as if he was... shy? No, that couldn't be. "Anyway, I just wanted to say it was really cool. Sorry I saw it with your permission, though."

"Which one was it?" _Wait I didn't mean to say that crap-_

"What?" Jack looked up, a surprised look on his face. Surprised but interested. "There's more than one?"

 _Drat._ "Umm, yeah. Listen, it doesn't really matter, I was just wondering which one- "

"No no its okay, seriously, its fine! It was very mysterious, I think there was a name? I tried not to look to hard, but I think it ended with something like -less… "

"Was it Toothless?" He started flipping through his sketch book, he was pretty sure there was only a few pages he wrote the name on, and he wanted to make sure the drawings were okay.

"Yeah, that sounds right. What's it from?"

"Um, actually," He pushed his hair from his face, suddenly embarrassed again. "I, well, I created him. M-Myself, that is." Jack was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I know, it's a little weird, isn't it- "

"No!" Hiccup looked up, rather surprised. He didn't notice that the sketchbook fell open to a random page. "No, I…" Jack let his sentence trail off a bit. "Uh, well, I just think it's even cooler now that I know you can do something like that."

Hiccup gulped. "L-like what, exactly?" He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit dreading the answer.

"Just… I don't know, being able to create something so original like that. It's kind of amazing, to be honest." He did one of those laugh/sigh things people do, the one that's an answer or a response. "That's a little weird to so say, huh?"

"What no not at all-"

"Hey, Hiccup! I got you breakfast, hope you like protein b-am I interrupting something here…?" Astrid was back, and with perfect timing. Hiccup looked up at her, not noticing that his sketch book fell open in his hand. "Astrid-" The teacher was suddenly talking, saying time to start class and would every one please return to their seats. Jack glanced at the clock and winced, starting to get up to go back to his seat. As he was leaving he turned back towards Hiccup but kept walking, ending up doing a weird crab like thing that make Hiccup laugh a bit, but he quickly stopped.

"Talk to you later, Hiccup?" Jack gave him a winter-white smile while backing towards his seat. Hiccup realized that Jack was talking to him, with a helpful shove from Astrid.

"Y-yes! Uh, yeah, sure okay that sounds nice, uhm-" Astrid was very subtle with another shove telling him to stop. Jack reached his seat and sat down, greeting some friends. Astrid tapped his shoulder, forcing him back to reality. The teacher was talking about chapter 5.6 or 6.5, Hiccup wasn't listening at all. Jack wanted to talk to him. Later. Later when? Today? Later as in tomorrow? He snapped his sketchbook shut and stuck it in his binder. Another little bump from Astrid and two protein bars dropped on his still-blank page. He nodded his thanks and unwrapped in mindlessly, taking small bites but still not picking up his pencil. Later. He had said later, like it was just some normal thing. Wait a second, calm down. He shook his head slightly and tried to focus on the lesson.

When was later?


End file.
